Vuela, angelito
by NagisaBeilschmidt
Summary: A veces, la vida es lo suficientemente injusta para separar a dos corazones que se aman de verdad. Basado en la canción de Mägo de Oz Desde mi Cielo y en un rol sobre estos dos personajes.


¡Buenas noches/tardes/días! -Elige tu franja horaria (?)- Esta es mi primera contribución a este fandom y como se acerca San Valentín y todas esas cosas quise darle una sorpresa a una amiga escribiéndole un fic inspirado en un rol que tuvimos no hace mucho tiempo. Espero que te guste, Vlady

Está bien advertir que trata fundamentalmente sobre la muerte de un personaje, por si hay gente a la que le da yu-yu y no quiere leer. Quizá también tenga algo de sobrenatural, aunque no me gusta demasiado ese género. Disculpad si en algún momento puede haber algo de OoC, pero me gusta darle mi toque personal a los personajes que utilizo para escribir mis historias. Y ya, sin más dilación, ¡a leer! Espero que os guste y, se aceptan reviews ~~

* * *

Aquella blanca habitación de hospital era realmente aburrida, todas eran iguales al fin y al cabo. Paredes blancas, camillas con sábanas blancas, sofás reclinables negros para los acompañantes y si eso alguna franja de color diferente en cada una de las distintas plantas. Estaba aburrido de estar siempre en esos lugares, desde bien pequeño los médicos detectaron que tenía cierto problema de corazón que me hacía enfermar cada dos por tres y, la gran mayoría de las veces requería hospitalización. Las pocas veces que me quedaba en casa me pasaba las mañanas y las tardes jugando con las consolas que me compraba mi madre. Odiaba los videojuegos, pero tenía talento con ellos dados los años de práctica.

El caso es que volvía a encontrarme en aquél níveo lugar, aunque esta vez ya sería la última. Miré a mi alrededor y pude ver como la máquina que estaba atada a mi cuerpo dibujaba una línea completamente horizontal y emitía un ensordecedor sonido. Se ve que no llevaba mucho tiempo así porque a cierto chico de cabello azabache y ojos rubí se le empezaban a humedecer los ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza y me sujetaba una de las manos. Ese chico era Yuuto Shinkai, mi novio hasta aquél mismo momento.

Yuuto y yo nos conocimos en la preparatoria, él tiene un año menos que yo y es el hermano pequeño de mi amigo Hayato, al que también conocí en el mismo lugar. Son una pareja de hermanos que se parecen enormemente en los rasgos faciales pero que por lo demás, físicamente son completamente distintos. Hayato es más alto que su hermano menor y su complexión es también más ancha, es pelirrojo y posee unos ojos tan azules como el océano. En cambio, el cabello de su hermano menor es negro como la noche y posee unos ojos carmín asombrosamente preciosos. A los dos los conocí en el club de ciclismo, aunque en años distintos. Bien he mencionado anteriormente que me he pasado la mayor parte de mi vida encerrado entre cuatro paredes similares a las que podía ver ahora, pero cierto día alguien comenzó a echarme de menos en la escuela y, algunos días que estaba en casa y me encontraba mejor, mi vecina y compañera me sacaba a pasear con la bicicleta. Ella me enseñó a manejar aquél vehículo y a ella le estoy eternamente agradecido por todo lo que me ha sucedido desde entonces.

Cuando el mayor de los hermanos Shinkai se graduó en la escuela, su hermano menor pasó a formar parte del club, quedándome yo como mentor al ser los dos escaladores. Al principio no sabía como relacionarme con él porque era muy… cómo decirlo, muy niña. Le gustaba ponerse faldas y recogerse el pelo como hacen las chicas y eso me asustaba ligeramente pero él desde el primer momento siempre fue muy cercano a mí, intentando entablar una amistad entre nosotros hasta que, sin saber ni cómo ni por qué, ambos acabamos enamorados el uno del otro. Al principio pensaba que el pelirrojo me decapitaría o algo por querer algo más allá que una amistad con su hermano menor, pero no fue así. De hecho, me alentó y me aconsejó, consiguiendo que el moreno y yo comenzásemos una relación que, trágicamente, duraría más bien poco.

Ninguno de los dos queríamos que esto terminase así, desde luego. Y verlo en estos precisos instantes llorando desconsoladamente como nunca antes lo había visto llorar tumbado sobre mi cuerpo hacía que se me rompiese el alma, o lo poco que quedaba todavía de ella. Quería decirle que seguía allí, que no se rindiese y que volviese a enamorarse. Que estaré para cuidarle, que quiero verle sonreír. Pero sé que no puede escucharme. Quiero abrazarle y secar esas desesperadas lágrimas que recorren sus mejillas, pero sé que no puede sentirme. Maldigo a mi corazón por haber dejado de funcionar cuando mi vida comenzaba a ser perfecta. Cuando por fin había encontrado las dos cosas que más había estado buscando en la vida: un deporte que me hiciera saber que seguía vivo y alguien que me amase incondicionalmente y que a su vez recibiese todo mi amor. Pero la vida fue cruel con él alejándolo de mí. Ahora estábamos los dos solos en aquella habitación, pues mis progenitores sabían de nuestra relación y habían querido dejarle solo para que pudiese despedirse de mí en condiciones. Y quise comprobar si es cierto aquello que dicen que los espíritus te hacen sentir escalofríos cuando están cerca así que me acerqué a mi cuerpo inerte, me senté en la camilla y acaricié el pelo de mi novio a la vez que sujetaba una de sus manos. Él se estremeció y levantó la cabeza, como buscándome a lo que yo le sonreí, sabiendo que no podía verme. En algún momento incierto, Yuuto se dio cuenta que debajo de la almohada sobresalía la esquina de un sobre de color rosa y acercó la mano que yo le sujetaba para cogerlo. Cuando vio que allí ponía su nombre, se echó a llorar todavía con más fuerza.

Antes de que mi corazón dejase de latir completamente había pedido que por favor me trajesen un trozo de papel, un bolígrafo y un sobre para poder despedirme de alguien importante. Quería decirle a aquél chico todas aquellas cosas que nunca le dije en vida aunque fuese ya demasiado tarde. Cuando abrió el rosado sobre y se dispuso a leer, leí la carta en voz alta con él, aunque no sirviese absolutamente de nada.

_"__Querido Yuuto, si estás leyendo esto ahora mismo es porque lo has cogido de debajo de la almohada sin que yo te dijese nada y estarás escuchando un agudo pitido horrible que suena cada vez que la vida de alguien desaparece. Sé que estás llorando, quizá estés manchando este papel y seguramente lo guardes para siempre pero a pesar de eso quiero decirte que yo nunca podré olvidarte y soy consciente de lo mucho que has sufrido por amarme pues sabes que yo jamás fui una persona fácil de comprender. Hay tantísimas cosas que quiero decirte y que no lo dije cuando podía que no sé ni por dónde empezar. Eres todo cuanto amo y estés donde estés, si miras al cielo y ves una estrella brillar más que las demás, me verás a mí velando por tu seguridad y tu felicidad, pues desde allí estaré cuidándote día tras día hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar en ese lugar al que llaman cielo._

_Por favor, dile a mis padres que ninguno de los tres tuvisteis la culpa de esto. No os culpéis porque yo no lo hago. Son cosas que tenían que pasar tarde o temprano, yo no estaba tan sano como vosotros, estaba en desventaja y ya os habían comentado en ocasiones anteriores que esto podía suceder. Cuida de ellos en estos momentos tan malos, ellos te quieren como a un hijo. Hablad de mí y recordadme como si aún estuviese entre vosotros. Así seguiré vivo aunque no podáis verme._

_Gracias por hacerme conocer la felicidad, soy feliz y ya lo seré para toda la eternidad. Ahora tengo que irme, acaban de venir para recoger el bolígrafo con el que te estoy escribiendo, quieren que me vuelva a acostar y creo que me van a dar algo para el dolor de pecho. Tal vez nunca vuelva a despertar. Sé fuerte, pequeño y hasta siempre. Te amo._

_Nunca te olvidaré, _

_Sangaku._

Cuando íbamos por mitad de la carta más o menos pude darme cuenta de que estaba llorando y llevé mis manos a mis propias mejillas para limpiarme aunque sabía que nada importaba ya. Vi al pelinegro sonreír muy tristemente cuando terminó de leer y miró a algún lugar incierto de la habitación, hablándole al aire.

**\- Sangaku, no sé si estás aquí todavía; pero te prometo que nunca te olvidaré. Siempre tendrás un hueco en mi corazón y, no te preocupes, cuidaré de tus padres ahora y siempre. Miraré al cielo cada noche para ver tu estrella brillar y te hablaré contándote mi día aunque no me puedas escuchar. Ojalá pudiese volverte a la vida, ojalá despertaras y me abrazaras fuerte. Te amo y gracias por este tiempo que has estado a mi lado.**

No pudo decir nada más, pues su llanto se había incrementado tanto que era incapaz de hablar y en ese momento entró mi madre para abrazarle con fuerza y reconfortarle. Al cabo de un par de minutos más, vinieron los enfermeros para llevar mi cuerpo a dónde quiera que lleven los cuerpos cuando uno se muere. Era mi momento para marcharme al cielo, por eso me acerqué a mi madre y le di un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que ella se acariciase y susurrase mi nombre y acto seguido me acerqué a Yuuto y besé su frente, dejando mis labios sobre ésta durante unos segundos. Sonreí cuando miró hacia el frente y le susurré que lo quería justo antes de ver un destello blanco justo en la puerta. Caminé hacia él y me fui del mundo que había conocido desde siempre, emprendiendo un largo camino a lo que ahora sería mi nuevo hogar, dónde cuidaría a aquellas tres personas durante mucho, mucho tiempo.


End file.
